<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spring will come by brumel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382523">spring will come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel'>brumel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Sasuke patiently wait to meet their firstborn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had gone so fast from the early days Sakura started showing. More than eight months later, her hair has grown, reaching the middle of her back. At one point her red uniform had been replaced by a long black dress that covers her protruding belly and allows easy movement.</p><p>Sasuke had woken up earlier and watched her eat for two, expressing his intention to head for the nearest village where they would stay for the remainder of the pregnancy.</p><p>"Can you make it?" he says, glancing to her middle, "I can summon Garuda anytime."</p><p>"I'll be fine," she assures him. If he chose to sit near, she would have patted his arm. She contents herself with a warm smile. It has always been easy to shower Sasuke with love, but lately she's been overflowing with it. Pregnancy hormones have been tough to live with, but Sasuke has been nothing but patient and understanding</p><p>She remembers bursting into tears one day, when she had to take a break to pee behind a tree six times, complaining about how she had pee on her thighs. Sasuke calmly offered to stop by a river so she could wash and relax, and her agitation had been dulled just like that.</p><p>Her husband leaves her in silence to pack their things and leave as soon as she finishes her breakfast. Though she hopes to reach the nearest village and sleep in a comfortable bed, she also knows for certain that she will miss travelling. The future that awaits them after the birth of their child is surely filled with uncertainty, though joy and wonderful experiences will be a part of it. But nursing a baby in the wild is something she can't see herself capable of doing.</p><p>Sasuke disagrees. She's shared those turmoils with him in the past, didn't cease to talk and talk even when she was unaware he was trying to sleep by her side. But she couldn't sleep, not with the baby kicking and her stomach preventing her from finding a comfortable position to do so. </p><p>Even now, their child kicks the barrier that detains them from the outside world.  She's noticed the kicks stop as soon as Sasuke talks longer than he usually does. As if their child is listening.</p><p>Taking a glimpse at Sasuke quenching the fire, she decides to rinse her face and prepare to leave. But standing up in itself turns out to be a tough effort when she's been sitting on the ground for a while. A startled shout escapes her lips as her legs wobble under her added weight, and she thinks she might fall on the ground until she feels something holding her up.</p><p>"Be careful," her husband says, looking down at her as he holds her with what she believes is his susano arm.</p><p>She imagines what they must look like. Him, tall and handsome, supporting her with one arm, her, looking up at him with teary eyes, her arm coming up to wrap around his neck.</p><p>"How romantic," she sighs dreamily.</p><p>He squints, moving her to stand on her two feet. His susano arm isn't gone yet—she feels it lingering on her back. The two weeks of drought they've been in makes her want to lean close and steal a kiss, at least until she remembers her mouth is still sticky from eating. She wanted to wash her face before making a fool of herself.</p><p>"Thank you!" she blurts, and dashes towards the river, his bewildered stare on her.</p><p>*</p><p>Sakura walks slowly. It doesn't worry him—as he monitors her chakra and their child, and finds that nothing is amiss. However, knowing that she must be tired and struggling to keep up with him is what makes him hurry towards their destination in the first place. He wants her to sleep as comfortably as possible, to not have to worry about what should be edible in the wild. He's no doctor, but he believes women in advanced stage should not be walking as much as she does.</p><p>His hand is held out to her as they walk on slippery rocks, and she takes it gladly. Sweat has gathered on her forehead and as soon as they reach a steady ground, Sasuke urges her to sit. </p><p>He finds his own flask at his belt, extends it towards her as she takes it between her two hands.</p><p>Her head falls back as she swallows three quarters of its contents, wiping her mouth with her glove. She exhales and murmurs her gratitude before handing it back to him.</p><p>"I'll summon Garuda."</p><p>She would protest in any other situation, but there are times his wife listens. He's given her the opportunity to prove herself, the two of them confident that she would be able to handle the rest of the trip by foot.</p><p>"You know I can't take that risk," he explains.</p><p>She smiles easily. "Of course," she says quietly and lays a hand on her stomach, "It wouldn't be good for the baby."</p><p>"And for you," he adds, and turns to summon his hawk.</p><p>*</p><p>"I'll go find some food," he tells her as soon as their futon is laid on the floor, "Rest."</p><p>"Wait," she says with insistence, enough to make him pause and look back at her, "I want a kiss."</p><p>He doesn't make a move to comply, so she raises herself on her knees, closing her eyes expectantly. </p><p>She can hear him chuckle. Fingers hold her chin, and his lips press against hers softly.</p><p>"Rest," he repeats firmly once she opens her eyes, "I'll be back as soon as I can."</p><p>He smiles as she reluctantly lets go of him, sitting back on the futon and gathering the blankets around her. </p><p>His absence is immediately protested by a kick in her belly, making her wince and stare down at her stomach.</p><p>"I know...Your Papa is so shannaro...," she whines, laying down and trying to find a position that eases the strain on her back. No matter how strong her back muscles are, huge breasts and belly feel too heavy to carry for an entire day.</p><p>Her eyes close, trying to find some much needed rest at last. She's been used to having Sasuke's breath hit her neck and his warm chest against her, so sleeping tucked in blankets alone feels lonely.</p><p>She tries not to think about it. Sasuke had to leave for necessities and he promised he would come back to her. But lying there, sleep not coming to her as she closes her two eyes and attempts to find the best position frustrates her.</p><p>She wants him back. She hates that she's so needy for him. Shannaro! She's about to be a mother, surely she must be stronger than this. </p><p>Soon the tears pool at the corners of her eyes. Sakura doesn't bother to dry them, holding the blankets around her waist and lying on her side. She looks at the neatly put bath set placed on a table, the beautiful flowers in the vase to try to calm herself down.</p><p>Sasuke chooses that moment to return, walking straight to where she lays, now sniffing and moving her hands to her face.</p><p>"Sakura," he calls urgently, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," she mumbles, rubbing her cheeks to hide evidence that she has been crying.</p><p>Sasuke's glare tells her that he will not let this once pass.</p><p>"The baby hasn't stopped kicking," she says instead.</p><p>Her husband moves her on her back, positioning himself on his side and sliding under the futon. His scent envelops her bit by bit, making her sigh in bliss.</p><p>He must know that their child already favors him, because his only hand glides to the top of her belly. It feels like a cruel joke that her own child, in her womb, would prefer Sasuke over her. </p><p>"Our child wants to meet us," he says softly, rubbing his hand in circles over her stomach, "It's only a matter of time before you give birth after all."</p><p>Just as Sakura presumed, the baby stops kicking after hearing Sasuke's voice. </p><p>"So unfair," she mutters, and Sasuke smirks—knowing exactly the source of her frustration.</p><p>*</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asks while he looks absent-mindedly at the surface of the water of the bath.</p><p>His eyes drift to her. She's sitting at his side and crushing her wet and naked chest against him. His thoughts these days have consisted of a variety of fantasies, imagining what he would be doing to his wife if she weren't hampered by the unpleasant symptoms that come with pregnancy. </p><p>She's not opposed to intimacy, but he is. He refuses to have her put her discomfort aside to tend to his needs, judging it best to wait a few months or so until she can feel better. </p><p>But mostly, he thinks about his impatience to meet the life they created together. It will be there in a few days or so, tiny and he can imagine lively and healthy. He finds himself looking forward to meet the same being that is making his wife go through a myriad of emotions all at once, and feeling like she could go insane from this experience. </p><p>"Our child," he tells her simply, fingers dancing across her shoulder. </p><p>She sighs heavily. "We still haven't come up with a name if it turns out to be a boy."</p><p>"It will come with time," he says, and stands with her to leave the baths and dry themselves out. </p><p>Sakura tries to make him think of names, most that leave him impassive. He makes her sit on their futon and watches her brush her long hair, going on with her list. </p><p>It feels like forever as he stares and answers with curt sentences and nods, until he remembers something.</p><p>He also thinks of the little girl standing close to the bench, begging him to stay and promising a lifetime of love. </p><p>His arm wraps around her waist as he kisses her temple.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Sakura."</p><p>His wife stiffens for a moment. She shifts in his arm and, still so demanding, smiling softly, asks wordlessly for a kiss which he gladly grants her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i decided to write a sort of sequel for this one. it's longer, but safer, as in...very safe for work. hehe<br/>actually, maybe thispiece should have been written for sarada's birthday?<br/>anyway. i'm so glad that this is what i could write after finally saying goodbye to my writer's block.<br/>i enjoyed writting this...a lot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She wakes him up in the middle of the night, her hand shaking his shoulder repeatedly and calling his name. His eyebrows wrinkle in annoyance. He turns in their shared futon, certain he will have to face another one of Sakura's tantrums caused by her advanced pregnancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds his wife's features twisted in discomfort, her eyes repressing tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura," he says urgently, holding her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The baby," she says, taking another breath, "The baby is coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes go wide at the wrinkled, seemingly damp fabric between her legs. Quickly, he gets into his own two feet, ignoring the maddening beating of his heart and the millions thoughts that come to him at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cloak is nearly forced onto her shoulders as Sasuke helps her stand and adjusts her traveling cloak around her pregnant form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not leave my sight," Sasuke commands, looking into her eyes and not sounding like himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura nods. She sits as he changes clothes and moves around the room to gather the bag she prepared for this day. Inside, his wife had put clothes and accessories their child would need. It had stayed for so long untouched in one corner of their small living space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heavily pregnant wife walks slowly, exhaling loudly as she holds her middle between her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay," Sakura says in a trembling voice, noticing his pained look, "It'll be alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows too well she is in pain. She's grown used to hiding every single hint of discomfort from him, fearing that it might turn him away from her. Her belly is so heavy on her slender form, and her fingers tremble around the concealed lump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he will be a father, and she a mother. The prospect is as alarming as it is wonderful, enough for it to spill over his features for her to read his every thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of his stump, a purple arm materializes under her gaze. Her form is cradled into his arms gently, her own arms wrapping around his neck for support as he jumps out of the window and jumps stealthily onto the numerous roofs of the villagers houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's head has fallen against his chest, her long hair blowing against the wind as he picks up speed in search of the old woman's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's by the mountains and at the outskirts of the village that he spots her home, her lantern lit at her door. Sasuke lets out a breath he might have been holding in for the majority of their short travel at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old nurse opens the door wide like she's been expecting them, directing him to a room at the back of the house. Sasuke lays his wife on the bed and holds her gaze, moving aside to allow the old nurse access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sakura's hand reaches out, her fingers grasping at the end of his empty sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't leave me," she pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't," Sasuke tells her gently. She seems to see something in his eyes that placates her, if only for a moment. He offers her his single hand to hold as he ponders on the sudden appearance of her anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't encourage that boy," the old woman grumbles, catching the attention of the young couple, "If it weren't for my existence, he would be delivering that baby himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke conveniently avoids both of the women's stares, judging it his right to not trust anyone with his child's delivery. Wherever he went, people whispered. About him. His wife, and the round belly she couldn't hide under the cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While lost in his thoughts, the silver haired woman's head resurfaced from between Sakura's legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not ready." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura slumps into the bed, her hand resting on her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not ready?" Sasuke repeats, frustrated to be the only one not understanding the silence exchange between the two women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll come back when it's time," the oldest mutters, taking off her gloves and slamming the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura sighs. A tear eventually rolls onto her cheek, making him feel helpless and agitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could take hours for the baby to get there," she says in a small voice and stares up at him, "It hurts…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura," he calls when she closes her eyes to brace herself against the pain, "Tell me what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just...talk to me? It could help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand squeezes his in reassurance, but he finds that even that favor is arduous to grant. He's never been much of a talker, preferring listening to her or commenting when she asked for his sentiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is she? That woman…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke's thumb rubs against the soft skin of her hand, reminiscing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A friend. She delivered my brother and me, and other children from the clan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stares at his wife, the tension temporarily gone from her youthful traits. She looks like she wants to angle her body towards his to give him her full attention, but decides not to due to her condition. Her head tilted towards his will do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles. "So you do trust her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're already acting like a father, caring for his child so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks burn at that comment. To make his embarrassment even worse, Sakura's smile widens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about me?" she blushes as well, her eyes glimmering playfully, "Do I look like a mother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs. "Not one bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouts and squirms in the bed, frowning like a child. He worries that this will be another one of her mood swings until her face contorts in visible agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's upper body lunges from her bed, her hands holding her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes a face as she swings one leg over the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Sasuke-kun, help me stand up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates before coming forward to hold her waist, his grasp never loosening around her as she successfully stands on her two feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," she says, "I don't think I can lay down for hours waiting for the baby to come out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't that make it worse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs. "It hurts in any case. I may as well hurry the process so I can see our baby sooner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches her as she makes tiny steps around the bed. Her forehead shines with constant, renewed sweat from her efforts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go lay down," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignores him, stumbling in her step. Sasuke is immediately at her side, helping her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes back to bed with his help, weakened and uncomfortable, hair disheveled and mouth sewn tight in an effort to suppress pained moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powerless to think of anything to relieve his wife, Sasuke's hand lightly runs over body, her face, her eyes closing as she proceeds to breathe in and out loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours pass in silence, his wife occasionally talking to him to inquire about the time, or tell him to get some rest. He does find his current position uncomfortable, and agrees to walk outside for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He revels in the fresh breeze and stares at the clear skies as he contemplates what Sakura will soon have to face. She's gone into a labor that may take hours or days to complete, and she's already hurting. His wife may be in unbearable pain and still tries to conceal it from him. Frankly, he'd take whatever pain she could throw at him so she could feel more at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He misses her vibrant joy and her laughing, along with the humorless jokes he sometimes doesn't find to his taste. Nothing could have prepared him to the night he would stand by his pained wife and be left with nothing to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated, he hurries back to her room, thinking he's been away too long. He should have been by her side the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he enters her room, it's the view of her tears streaming down her face that greets him. His heart skips a beat as he flash steps to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," she sniffs, forcing a weak smile on her lips, "Nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not convinced, Sasuke says nothing as he wipes her tears away gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is so unfair, shannaro…! All I've done is complain and cry while you stand here confident and calm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke snorts. "You think I'm calm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows and sniffs, waiting for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been overthinking for months, Sakura. You should have been resting in the village, surrounded by family and friends, eating homemade meals. Not walking constantly and trying your hardest to keep the baby warm in forests."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I'm the one who insisted to be with you," Sakura says weakly, her cheeks tainting pink, "What kind of mother chooses her husband over her child's well-being?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're the only ones who can keep him safe. No one will touch you both as long as I'm alive," he pledges, "You've done nothing wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's hand gives a little squeeze. She shifts in the bed to get closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura," he says, bringing himself closer to his wife, "This child would be loved and cared for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attempts to calm her down only make it worse. Her grip on his single hand tightens as more tears spill over her moist cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the most patient woman I've ever known," he says tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffs and brings his head close, kissing him. He welcomes the salty taste of her wet lips, trembling as she prolongs it until she can't get enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cups her cheek in one hand, pouring his emotions into their embrace, hoping his actions would convey his complete trust in her, his commitment to do everything in his power to keep her and their unborn child safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they break apart gently, she stares at him, blinking and grinning. Her eyes have never looked so dazzling—he catches himself almost getting lost into them before the old nurse chooses to reenter the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Alright. Let's see if we can get this baby out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura blushes at their current predicament, moving into position as soon as the woman grabs a lamp and brings herself between her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're close," she says loudly under the blanket, her head emerging again. Sakura makes an impatient sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman grants his wife a sympathetic look before leaving the two of them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura sighs. "I feel like this baby might never come. I feel like I'm going to explode."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke has been fighting the urge to doze off as well. However, his discomfort is nothing next to hers. He can't help admiring silently how beautiful and patient she is through the process after enduring half of the night in pain for the baby to come. Soon the sun will rise, and Sasuke's heart warms at the thought that he will be most likely holding the life they made together in his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's arms cross around her belly as she rests her head against the pillow. She tells him that she'll be okay, breathing in and out loudly through contractions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds out that talking keeps her mind off the stress. His fingers caress her skin absentmindedly. They talk about anything, from his own memories at the Uchiha compound to reflections on what their life will be like with the arrival of his heir. Sakura's apartment will be enough for an infant who can't walk, but as soon as they grow they would have to find another place to live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura sobs for the umpteenth time that night, which starts worrying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I call the nurse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no…" she shakes her head, "It's just… I'm so happy that you came back to me. I can't believe that you're sharing those memories with me, and that I'm your wife and now, we're about to have our first child.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell her that he always saw a future with her. That she was the only woman he ever thought of if he were to build a brighter future for himself, and for his clan. But Sakura twists in the bed and groans, her teeth sinking onto her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers push her tresses out of her face as she breathes heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get the nurse," he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods weakly, leaving his hand to grab onto the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had seen what labor looked like as a child. Watching the same old nurse delivering his cousin had not been a good experience, and he had wanted to see for himself because of the promise of blood and screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse looks up at him, sipping a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you would come earlier." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's in a lot of pain," Sasuke says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes...it's time," the woman agrees, walking in front of him, heading for Sakura's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had set while he and Sakura spoke. Snow covers the branches of cherry blossom trees, the lake turned into a thick layer of ice. That view isn't enough to appease him. He feels helpless as the nurse gets rid of the blanket and prepares a bucket of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to your wife," the nurse orders, "Comfort her. It's her first baby. She has no one here but you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's forehead shines with sweat once he returns to her, her hand shaking on top of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura," he calls gently, stroking her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going to hurt so much more, this time," she murmurs as she looks into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offers her his hand again. Her grip is tighter than earlier. As he stares at her pained, anxious face, he thinks of taking that agony away. Perhaps if he could use his eye technique, at least for the beginning of labor…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even think about it," a voice warns, "She needs to be conscious for labor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura looks between the two, a little confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fugaku-san stood by your mother while she gave birth to you. Your wife is not asking you for more than your support. Women have enough strength to push a baby out of their bodies on their own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looks down at Sakura, who looks like she's barely able to listen to what they're saying. She lays there, breathing hard as the nurse spreads her legs wider, and gets into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next hour is a fog of silent panic for him and intense bravery from Sakura, who listens to every instruction the old nurse gives her. She pushes when being told, breathes in and out and can't help moaning in pain and exertion when it becomes too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sasuke… Sasuke holds her hand through it, hoping that it's enough for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing well. I can see the head," the nurse says from the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke's heart jumps at that comment. In a matter of time, his child will be born. He inhales and squeezes his wife's hand in encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura squirms and pushes when she's told, and then the room becomes silent. There's only the sound of Sakura's heavy breathing, and his beating heart in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the baby cries come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief surges through his body in waves. And then, curiosity. He watches from the corner of his eye Sakura's head leave the pillow in order to look between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse comes around the bed, a wet, dirty towel thrown over her other arm as she carries their crying infant. Sakura makes a stifled, elated sound, and reaches out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A beautiful girl," the nurses announces as she hands the newborn to Sakura, "She has your hair, Sasuke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke can only stand and watch Sakura hold their child. His sharingan activates as he zeroes in on his daughter's face, her small hands and feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's beautiful," he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura sobs, holding her in one arm and touching her skin with her other hand. He badly wants to touch her as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to cut the umbilical cord," the old woman reminds. Sasuke has a hard time looking anywhere but his daughter's face and his wife's overjoyed one. She hands him the clamp, showing him how to cut the last physical link between mother and child. As if on cue, Sakura lifts her head to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her large green eyes have always been expressive, along with her face. Perhaps it's the fatigue of childbirth, but Sasuke sees another, revived woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles tenderly, angling their child towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll help you hold her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke presents his arm, and his wife places the infant gently, supporting its head. The feeling of holding someone so small and yet so significant in his heart is indescribable. He looks at her, and he feels like he could do anything for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's known since she was in Sakura's womb, but it is clear now. His heart is fuller than it's ever been when he looks at her round cheeks and her dark hair. She looks...like him. And something about her is undeniably Sakura as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know what to say. Words can be powerful, as they can be voiced without meaning. But he loves her. Immensely. With more intensity than his being can seem to handle. He bows his head, his face brushing against her tiny body, and gives himself a moment to absorb the emotions consuming him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura is smiling when he lifts his head. She cups the side of his face, and he leans towards her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What should we name her?" she asks calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stares down at the sleeping child, surprised by his unbelievable need to touch her and hold her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sarada," he offers quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's smile doesn't leave her face, and he realizes he's been mirroring it, albeit faintly. Up till now, he had welcomed his feelings for Sakura while questioning why he would feel such an irrational attachment to someone whose blood doesn't flow through his veins. As he looks at Sarada, he's thankful that he had chosen the path that lead to her birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura... Thank you."</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know if i'm going through a writers block... or it's the stress and fatigue getting to me in these difficult times. i had to post something for sakura's birthday no matter how unsure i feel about this fic anyway.<br/>i'm not used to pure fluff, so i hope it turned out okay.<br/>stay safe out there🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>